Soirée Sensualité
by Crazy Av
Summary: Paris ville lumière,ville la plus romantique du monde,Paris oh Paris. Ville merveilleuse en se moment même témoin silencieuse d'une musique sensuelle unique auquel s'adonnaient deux jeunes individus maintenant adulte


**BONJOUUUURRRRR x) vous ne me connaissez pas mais j'ai enfin craqué après 2 jours xD après avoir découvert Ladybug et son potentiel énorme x) même si la série pour enfant sur tf1 manque cruellement de se petit quelque chose uwu mais je ne veux pas juger trop vite uwu bref x) laissons les préjugés de côtés et aujourd'hui je vous propose un os digne de se nom qui sera calienté alors si il y à des enfants par ici OUST je vous aurez prévenue x) et en espérant que vous aimerez ** dites moi tous ça dans les reviews en bas je vous aiiiiiiimes**

* * *

Paris ville lumière,ville la plus romantique du monde,Paris oh Paris.

Ville merveilleuse en se moment même témoin silencieuse d'une musique sensuelle unique auquel s'adonnaient deux jeunes individus maintenant adulte.

Notre jeune éphèbe aux cheveux blond possédant des yeux émeraude effeuillait de façon terriblement érotique

sa délicieuse et charmante lady.

Adrien déposait de doux et tendre baisé sur la peau laiteuse de sa belle et tendre lui arrachant un délicieux soupir de plaisir.

La jeune femme avait passé ses bras autour du coup de son amant,avait plongée son regard bleu céruléen pure

comme un saphir dans celui du jeune homme l'embrassant avec passion et envie.

Les gestes étaient doux remplit de passion,les vêtements jonchés le sol de par et d'autres,ils étaient seuls tous les deux,et rien ne pouvait briser se formidable moment de pure bonheur et d'amour partagé.

Elle pouvait sentir ses lèvres humides embrasser sa peau,la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais aimait entendre sa douce voix grave de jeune homme lui murmurer des mots tendres,elle aimait son touchés et sentir sa peau contre la sienne,celle-ci ne désirait qu'une seule chose lui et seulement lui.

Adrien trouvait que Marinette sa précieuse Lady était merveilleuse,ses courbes,la douceur de sa peau,son sourire,son rire,tout en elle était parfait à ses yeux.

Les cheveux blond du jeune homme étaient ébouriffés de tel façon que cela lui donnait un air encore plus sexy qu'il ne l'était et la jeune noiraude se plaisait à passer ses doigts dans sa chevelure d'or qu'elle adorait caressé.

Adrien n'était pas un expert mais le jeune homme s'était renseigné sur certains sujets afin de combler la jeune femme de ses rêves.

Ses doigts chaud caressait avec tendresse et délicatesse

la poitrine adorable de sa belle,cette dernière gémissant de plus belle le nom de son amant qui s'en donnait à cœur joie. Faisant monter petit à petit le désir charnelle de sa belle Lady.

La jeune femme décidant qu'elle ne serait pas la seule à apprécier de se moment,retournant la situation elle était à califourchon sur Adrien qui lui souriait tendrement les joue rouges d'avoir sa petite amie au dessus de lui en sous vêtements en dentelle noir qui plus est,dentelle raffiné qui la rendait divine et même plus encore.

Notre couple se caressant encore de longue minutes Marinette surprenant son adonis blond lui ayant offert des caresses sur l'objet de tous ses désirs avec une assurance et une dextérité maîtrisé. Qui avait laissé paraître au début une timidité des plus adorables sur le visage rouge de la jeune femme.

Adrien savait quoi faire pour faire perdre pieds à sa douce Lady,le jeune homme se laissait toucher par sa douce qui lui avait déboutonné sa chemise doucement et avait découvert une musculature d'homme parfaites,qui pouvait donc ne pas tomber sous les charmes du chat noir qui était devant elle ? personne,mais il était bien à elle et seulement à elle,il était si belle homme.

Les halètements et les gémissements remplissaient la tenait à donner à Marinette tout l'amour ainsi que toute la douceur dont il était capable envers elle.

Peu à peu tout s'enchaîna comme une danse érotique chacun se caressant et découvrant l'un et l'autre chacun se prouvèrent leurs amour dans la passion la plus ardentes et la plus charnelle possible.

Dans une nuit de passion et d'amour cachés depuis des années nos amants s'aimant une bonne de la nuit (pour votre plus grand plaisir ) )

Au l'en demain le soleil filtrait doucement entre les rideau de la chambre de nos deux amants blottit l'un contre l'autre,Adrien avait passé ses bras musclés et protecteur autour de la taille de guêpes de sa douce et merveilleuse déesse. Le blond ouvrant un œil pour tomber sur une Marinette souriante,encore endormit,le chat noir passant ses doigts doucement dans la chevelure d'ébène la jeune femme.

Cette dernière soupirant de bien être se réveillant doucement un doux sourire naissant sur son visage

* * *

 **Et voilà x) en espérant que cet os vous ais plus autant qu'a moi donnez vos avis dans les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur x) ça mange pas de pain**


End file.
